This invention relates to a sealing assembly which is particularly intended for use on equipment employed by the mining and cement industries.
Machines such as a ball mill used to grind ore presents special sealing problems due mainly to the excessive vibrations which is encountered and the presence of highly abrasive material in the water which tends to escape through various wall openings. When conventional sealing means are used, it is not long before the abrasive slurry contained in the mill finds its way out and drops out onto walkways and other areas near the machine. As a result, there is a clean-up problem which requires the attention of one or more workmen and eventually the problem worsens to the extent that the mill must be shut down for a lengthly period to allow the leaking seals to be replaced.